My Daughter
by IzabellaRiddle
Summary: Draco Malfoy didnt know what to do...in the end he finds that walking away is the worst thing you could ever do. Written by Z.


Note: this story is rated teen for the darker content. You may also notice that this story is familiar as well it is also posted on under the name AyalaraKatarin.

My Daughter

She had told him the truth

And he had left

When he went back

It was too late

She had ended her life

She had killed herself

And their child

Afraid of being left alone

She left this world

Now she wears wings

She is in heaven now

God rest her soul

I had gotten mad at her when she told me she was pregnant with my daughter. I had yelled at her and turned my back. I had stormed out and walked away. In the library I thought to myself then I consulted a friend. We had broken up four months ago, why hadn't she told me before then? I finally knew what I had to do and I made my way back to my baby and the woman I still loved. When I gave the password and entered the room I didn't find her. I went to her bedroom door thinking that she might have gone to lie down. I said the password glad it hadn't changed. When the door swung open my eyes fell upon her face. Her beautiful brown hair fanned across the pillow, her eyes closed peacefully in sleep. As I looked lower I saw the bump that was my daughter. I walked to her and shook her gently to try and wake her up, but she would not open her eyes.

I felt for a pulse and found none. I was scared, I looked around and sitting on the desk I saw a piece of parchment with a necklace I had given her for her birthday sitting on top of it. I walked over and picked it up. It was a note to me from Hermione.

My Dearest Draco,

I hope you fond me. I wrote to tell you why. You were so mad, disgusted with me. I knew you would never forgive me for not telling you sooner, but I couldn't live without you. I was afraid that if I told you about Alexondra sooner that you would leave us, like you did, or contact your father who would make me terminate the baby. So I waited because after four months you cant and so I told you then. I know that by killing myself I have killed our daughter but I couldn't let her grow up without a father like you did. This is better for her and me because I couldn't live without you or care for Alexondra by myself. I love you and always have and I always will. I'll be watching over you, goodbye.

Love your,

Hermione

After reading this I burst into tears. "I wouldn't have left you Hermione," I said, "I loved you, I just needed to think, I'm so sorry."

I went over to her and kissed her, and then I put my hand on her stomach feeling the bump that was our baby. I sat there and cried for what must have sat there and cried for what must have been half and hour. Then coming to my senses, I summoned professors McGonagall and Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall began to cry when Dumbledore said that she was dead. They asked me when I found her and if she had left a note. I told them she hadnt. They arranged for a funeral service to take place the next day after dinner. I had also asked if I might be able to write to the Granger's to tell them what happened and Dumbledore said I could. So I sat down after they left and started to write, after crumpling several pieces of parchment I finished.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,

I am writing to tell you of a regrettable occurrence. This morning Hermione committed suicide in her dormitory. I ws te one that found Hermione and Alexondra. There will be a funeral service here tomorrow at 8:00 pm. Professor Dumbledore is sending you information about getting here and after the service you may have her buried where you wish. I am sorry for you loss.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

Head boy

As I wrote this I didn't notice that I had begun to cry and that my teardrops were falling onto the parchment. I tied the letter to my eagle owl Rashana's leg and she soared of into the sun on the horizon. I went downstairs to the great hall and filled my plate and then ended up eating nothing at all. I noticed that the great hall was quiet the only table that was talking was the Slytherin table and even they were being quiet about it.

The next afternoon the Grangers arrived at the front gate and professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and I went down to greet them. Mrs. Granger looked at the me weird when she saw the chain that I was wearing. The chain is around my neck and at the bottom a little bottle was hooked. Mine had the initials H.G. on it and inside is a lock of her hair. Her's has my initials D.M. On it and a lock of my hair in it; this was the necklace I had found with the note. I had put it back around hermione's neck.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I'm so sorry for your loss," Professor Dumbledore said

"Thank you," Mrs. Granger said, "and would you happen to be Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, I am," I said

"How old was Alexondra?" Mr. Granger asked

"I will speak to you later about that," Dumbledore's voice came from ahead. I was glad that I didn't have to explain just yet.

"Did you give Hermione a necklace like that?" Mrs. Granger asked

"Yes I did for her birthday," I answered

"You loved her didn't you?" Mr. Granger asked

"Yes, I did very much," I said as tears began to slide down my face.

That night after dinner the great hall was changed and the long house table s disappeared and were replaced by pews and everyone sat down.

Harry, Ron, Neville, and I were outside the hall waiting to be called inn, we were the pole bearers and we were to carry Hermione's casket into the hall when everyone was seated. We were called in and we proceeded up to the front and set the casket down, then we went and took our seats. Dumbledore gave the eulogy and Professor McGonagall got up and praised Hermione.

Then Ron and lastly Harry said a few things about their best friend. I couldnt speak a word nad so I didnt speak. I just sat and cried looking back on the many days Hermione and I had spent together. At the end of the service Dumbledore took the Granger's to his office. I stayed in the great hall until everyone left. Then I said my goodbyes to Hermione alone. I stood there for over half and hour. Then I heard the door open and I turned around and saw Mrs. Granger.

"You knew! Why didn't you tell us in the letter, who was the father?" she screamed

"Alexondra," I started, "was my daughter."

* * *

MM: PLZ R&R! 


End file.
